Toshiro's crazy adventure
by Honor of the Dragon
Summary: It all started when Toshiro went to the future by an accident...
1. Chapter 1

** Disclaimer: Nope, I don't own Bleach. I don't even own this story. Bleach belongs to Kubo-sensei, while the story idea belongs to my friend. I just type this down…**

**Chapter 1: The vortex**

Hitsugaya Toshiro, captain of the 10th Division, was walking around, trying his best to find his lieutenant to force her to do the huge stack of paperwork that she hid under his desk. But Matsumoto Rangiku, the said lieutenant, had a wonderful talent to avoid her captain at this kind of moment.

That was the reason why Toshiro was now very pissed. He had been trying to find Rangiku for nearly two hours without no such luck. And he started to cause frost all over the area he was standing.

**"Master, please calm down,"** Hyorinmaru tried to calm Toshiro, **"We will soon find Matsumoto."**

'I hope you are right, Hyorinmaru,' Toshiiro sighed, 'Or else, Seireitei will have blizzard in the middle of summer.'

Hyorinmaru chuckled.

Toshiro took a deep breath to calm himself. As soon as he calmed down, Toshiro began to go and search for Rangiku once again.

Then suddenly, out of nowhere, a huge vortex appeared, and it started to suck the young captain into it.

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Toshiro yelled, while trying to avoid the vortex.

The vortex became stronger and stronger. And fro some odd reason, Toshiro was the only one who being effected by the stupid thing.

'HYORINMARU!' Toshiro yelled inside his thought, 'WHAT IS GOING ON?'

**"I really don't know, Master, but… WATCH OUT!"**

Before he coould understand what it was suppose to mean, the clip on his sash fell apart, causing Hyorinmaru to fall to the ground. Toshiro tried to catch his Zanpakuto, but before he could do that, the vortex succeeded in sucking him into it.

And it disappeared just as fast as it appeared.

Toshiro kept falling though the vortex, of course, without his Zanpakuto. Then suddenly, the vortex threw him out.

"OUCH!" Toshiro yelped when he fell to the ground harshly.

Toshiro looked up at the vortex, just in time the thing disappeared once again.

"Darn it," Toshiro cursed.

He slowly stood up and brushed the dust out of his haori. Then he looked around.

His eyes widened in shock. This place looked like Seireitei, but it was now a big mess. Many buildings had been destroyed, and the Sokyoku was nowhere in sight.

"What… is going on?" he muttered, "Where exactly am I?"

Toshiro turned around when he felt someone coming near. It was Hisagi Shuhei, lieutenant of the 9th Division.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?!" Shuhei asked, "What are you doing here? I thought you were in the 4th Division, visiting Hinamori-san?!"

"What are you talking about? Why is Hinamori in the 4th Division? And what the hell happened here?" Toshiro demanded.

Shuhei looked at the white haired captain for a whole minute. Then he sighed and shook his head.

"Unohana-taicho was right. You are still unstable," he said, "It effected your memory as well…"

Toshiro looked confused.

"What do you mean?"

"Well, let me help you remember what happened, Hitsugaya-taicho," Shuhei said, "Aizen, Ichimaru and Tosen betrayed Soul Society. Aizen stabbed Hinamori for some reason, and you tried to avenged her, but ended up being stabbed by Aizen himself as well. While you and Hinamori being unconscious, Aizen came to Sokyoku. It turned out that he was the one behind the whole Kuchiki Rukia's execution thing. We tried to stop those three, even Kurosaki Ichigo tried to help, but in the end, they escaped, went to Hueco Mundo…"

Shuhei kept talking and talking, while Toshiro was completely lost. Rukia's execution? Aizen, Gin and Tosen betrayed Soul Society? Aizen stabbed Momo? And who the hell was Kurosaki Ichigo?

Apparently, the 10th Division captain was now in the future. That vortex brought him to the future.

After thanks Shuhei for the future's information, Toshiro left to find himself in the future.

** Yes, this chap is pretty boring. But don't worry, the next chappie will be better. Now I need to stop. Nature calls…**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: No, Bleach is not mine. You have no right to sue me. And for your information, Mi-chan, you agreed to let me type this down, so stop complaining.**

***A/N: For the sake of this chapter, I will call Future Toshiro "Hitsugaya", while Present Toshiro "Toshiro". Now enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 2: Two Hitsugaya**

Hitsugaya was looking at his childhood friend, who was still unconscious. He let out a small sigh.

He had tried to avenge her, but failed. He wasn't strong enough.

Suddenly, Hitsugaya's eyes became widened and he immediately turned around, prepared to unsheathe Hyorinmaru. That reiatsu… It was his! What was going on?!

"Whoa, relax," a person who looked exactly like him appeared out of nowhere and stepped forward, "I mean no harm to you."

"Who are you?" Hitsugaya demanded.

"I am you, but from the past," Toshiro said, "Your past, my present, actually."

Hitsugaya looked confused, "Huh?!"

Toshiro sighed, "It's a long story, you know. I still don't fully understand it. But basically, I was looking for Matsumoto when this vortex appeared out of nowhere and sucked me in, and then it brought me to the future. My future, your present…"

"Hold it," Hitsugaya brought his hand up, "You mean that you are me, but from the past, right? So how come I don't remember being brought to the future?"

Toshiro's eyes narrowed, "I don't know. Do you think that, me being brought to the future will change what happen in this timeline?"

Before Hitsugaya could answer, Future Rangiku appeared.

"Here you are Taicho," she said to Toshiro. She didn't realized that there were two Hitsugaya there, "I was looking for you everywhere."

"Have you done with your paperwork yet?" Hitsugaya asked.

Future Rangiku turned to her real captain and pouted, "Aww, but I don't want to…"

She trailed off when she saw that there were two Hitsugaya Toshiro, both looking at her.

"Wh-wh-what's going on?" she cried dramatically, "There are two Taicho here!"

"Just get back to work, Matsumoto," both boys said in union.

Immediately, Future Rangiku fainted.

Hitsugaya sighed, "Just what I need. Now I have to do HER paperwork…"

Toshiro looked at his counterpart sympathetically, "I understand your problem."

They stood there, looked at each other for a moment before continued.

"Let me get this straight," Hitsugaya said, "You are from the past, but not my past, since I've never gone to the future. And because you are from the past, so when you return to your timeline, the future will change?!"

"Yes," Toshiro said, "But MY future will change, not yours."

"I know," Hitsugaya nodded, "I understand that. But it's still good to know that my counterpart's future won't be as miserable as mine."

Toshiro thought for a moment.

"Speaking of which, what exactly happened here?"

Hitsugaya's face darkened. And he told Toshiro everything. Rukia's execution order, the ryoka, and Aizen's betrayal (along with Gin and Tosen).

And of course, about what Aizen had done to Momo.

"Why did he do that to her?" Toshiro asked angrily.

"Because… she knows his deepest secret," Hitsugaya replied, "If she tells the others about it, Aizen will be humiliated for the rest of his life."

Toshiro tilted his head, "What secret?"

Hitsugaya smirked and motioned for his counterpart to come closer. Then he whispered the said secret in Toshiro's ear.

"No fucking way," Toshiro whispered with his eyes widened in shock.

"Yes," Hitsugaya nodded his head, "That's Aizen's deepest secret. He told me himself before he stabbed me, when I tried to avenge Hinamori."

Toshiro smirked, "This is great. Oh yes, this is great."

Hitsugaya started smirking as well.

Before they could do anything else, the vortex appeared once again. Hitsugaya looked at it in awe.

"Wow, is this the vortex that you told me?" he asked.

"Yup," Toshiro nodded, "Seems like it decided is time for me to come home."

"Remember about Aizen's secret, Hitsugaya," Hitsugaya said, "And remember to tell the others about Aizen's betrayal."

"Don't worry," Toshiro replied, "Aizen's secret is safe with me."

They both smirked. Then, Toshiro and the vortex disappeared, leaving Hitsugaya there with his still fainted lieutenant.

The said lieutenant decided to wake up at that moment.

"Wow, I just had the weirdest dream ever," she mumbled, "I dreamt that there were two Taicho. Arg, a terrible nightmare. One Taicho is enough. Now two?!"

Hitsugaya cleared his throat and Future Rangiku looked up. She looked at him, then looked around before sighed in relief.

"There's only one of you, Taicho," she grinned.

'Hm… She thinks it was a dream. Better play along with her,' Hitsugaya thought.

"What are you talking about, Matsumoto?" he asked.

"Oh, nothing, nothing at all," Future Rangiku said, "It was just a dream…"

Hitsugaya smirked slightly, 'Are you sure it was just a dream, Matsumoto?'

Back to Toshiro, who finally returned to Seireitei, in his timeline, of course. Now he knew what was going to happen in the future and Aizen's secret. He felt great.

"Hitsugaya-taicho?!" someone said behind him.

Toshiro turned around and saw Ise Nanao, lieutenant of the 8th Division, who was looking at him with wide eyes.

"Oh, hello Ise-fukutaicho," Toshiro said calmly, "Why do you look at me like that?"

Nanao still looked at him in shock. Then she asked.

"Where have you been for two years, sir?"

"WHAT?!"

**Another chapter! Hooray me!**

**Now Shi-chan had returned from the future with Aizen's secret and the other stuff, just to know that he had disappeared for two years. What is the stage of his office now? Or is it ex-office? And what is Aizen's secret anyway?**


	3. Chapter 3

** *Thank you everyone for review my last chapter. I'm so happy! And thanks for those who fav or follow my story as well.**

** Disclaimer: Bleach is not mine. I thought we get over it already…**

** Chapter 3: New captain of the 10****th**** Division**

Toshiro stood in the middle of the Captain Meeting Room. Almost evry Captain and Lieutenant were there, except the Captain and the Lieutenant of the 10th Division.

Toshiro's heart sank. He knew that, after disappeared for 2 years, his ex-Division now had a new captain. But just thought about that make him felt uncomfortable.

It was the vortex's fault.

He wondered who the new captain was.

His thought was interrupted when the door opened. Everyone looked at the newcomers, and so did Toshiro.

He smiled a little when he saw Rangiku. She still looked like usual, and she was looking at him with watered eyes and big smile.

Toshiro looked pass his ex-Lieutenant to try and see his replacement. His jaw immediately dropped.

Standing there, right behind Rangiku and wearing a Captain haori was…

"Hy-Hyorinmaru?!" Toshiro stuttered, eyes widened, "You-You are… a Captain?! Of the 10th Division?!"

Hyorinmaru, who was in human form, looked at Toshiro. Then he kneeled down in front of the said boy.

"Forgive me Master, for beinng the 10th Division Captain," Hyorinmaru said, "But when you disappeared 2 years ago, the Sotaicho wanted a replacement. This rank belongs to you, and I couln't let anyone, except you, has it. So, the only way…"

"I understand, Hyorinmaru," Toshiro nodded, smirkinng slightly, "I hope that you took good care of my Division."

"Yes, Master," Hyorinmaru replied with his own smirk, "Not only I took care of your Division, I took care of your office and paperwork as well."

Toshiro motioned for his Zanpakuto to stand up. He felt proud of Hyorinmaru!

Of course, he had to be proud of Hyorinmaru! After all, the ice dragon was the first Zanpakuto became a Captain.

Hyorinmaru stood up, then turned to look at Yamamoto.

"Sotaicho," he started, "My Master is back, so may I give him back his rank as a captain?"

"Very well then," Yamamoto nodded slightly.

Out of nowhere, Hyorinmaru pulled out Toshiro's sword. He also took off the haori and then gave these things to his Master.

The moment Toshiro tied his Zanpakuto behind his back, Hyorinmaru disappeared. He had came back to Toshiro's Inner World.

Before Toshiro coould do anything else, he found himself being suffocated by Rangiku's… we all know what I mean.

"Ooooohhhhh taicho I miss you sooooo much!" she squealed, "I'm very happy that you are finally back! Where have you been anyway?"

The poor boy coulnd't answer the question. He was havinng a hard time to breath.

"Ara, Ran-chan," Gin said, "Chibi-taicho can't breath…"

Rangiku blinked and looked down, just to see her Captain's face turned blue.

"Oops," she sweat dropped and released the child prodigy, who immediataly sucked as much oxygen as he could.

Then, he glared at his Lieutenant.

"Really, Matsumoto?! Really?! I just came back and you already planned to kill me?"

"Aw, I didn't mean it, taicho!" Rangiku whined.

As much as he wanted to watch this, Yamamoto still had plenty questions to ask the whitte haired child.

"Hitsugaya-taicho, Matsumoto-fukutaicho, return to your spots," he said.

"Hai, sotaicho," Toshiro and Rangiku bowed, then returned to their usual spots.

When that was done, Yamamoto started.

"Hitsugaya-taicho…"

"Hai, sotaicho?!"

"What happened two years ago, on the day you disappeared?" the old man asked, "According to the 12th's reports, there was a strange energy appeared right next to you…"

"Above, sir," Toshiro corrected.

"Yes, the strange energy appeared right above you, and then, you vanished, leaving your Zanpakuto here, which almost froze the whole Soul Society the moment he knew I was looking for your replacement," Yamamoto said, "Now, where have you been these 2 years, Hitsugaya-taicho?"

"The future, sir," Toshiro replied, "The strange energy you said came from this vortex that magically appeared out of nowhere. It sucked me in and brought me to the future."

"Fascinating," Mayuri muttered with his maniac grin.

"The future you said?" Aizen asked, "So, what happened in the future?"

Toshiro glared at Aizen.

'What happened is that you betrayed Soul Society, you bastard,' Toshiro thought, clenching his fists, 'And you stabbed Hinamori just because she knew that you…'

**"Wait a minute, Master," **Hyorinmaru said in shock, **"You mean, THAT is Aizen's secret?!"**

'Yes, THAT is the teme's secret,' Toshiro mentally nodded.

**"I don't believe it,"** Hyorinmaru muttered.

'When I first heard about it, I didn't believe either,' Toshiro replied, 'But Hitsugaya said that Aizen told the secret to him by himself.'

Someone cleared their throat and Toshiro snapped out of his conversation with Hyorinmaru. He looked up at Yamamoto.

"Hai, sotaicho?!"

"Like Aizen-taicho asked you, what do you know about the future, Hitsugaya-taicho?" Yamamoto asked.

And here was Toshiro's reply.

"Nothing, sotaicho. Everything in the future is fine."

**"Master, what about Aizen's betrayal?!"** Hyorinmaru questioned.

'Yes, I know that I supposed to tell the others about Aizen's betrayal and stuff. But for some reason, I don't feel like to do it.'

Suddenly, the alarm went off.

_"Attention to all Shinigami! 5 ryoka hve been spotted! Repeat, 5 ryoka have been spotted!"_

**Another chappie! I bet that none of you could figure out that the new Captain of the 10****th**** Division is Hyorinmaru!^^. Anyway, Ichi's group is here!**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Kubo-sensei, can you please give me Bleach? I want to own it, but at the moment, I don't…**

**Chapter 4: Aizen's death**

Toshiro frowned when he looked at the body of Aizen that was hanging on the wall.

He had just arrived to the 5th Division barracks to visit Momo, just to see Momo and Izuru were fighting and Aizen was pinning on the wall by his Zanpakuto, dead.

DEAD.

After telling Rangiku to arrest Momo and Izuru, Toshiro turned to Gin, who still stood there grinning.

"Ichimaru," he said, "Hinamori said that you are the one who killed Aizen, is that true?!"

"What if it was?!" Gin asked.

Toshiro didn't say anything. Instead, he looked at Aizen's body once again.

'I don't understand,' he thought.

"**What is that that you don't understand?!"** Hyorinmaru asked.

'Hitsugaya never told me about Aizen's death, and considered that in his timeline, the teme still be able to stab Hinamori, then he wasn't dead. But this… can't you see that, Hyorinmaru?! Aizen's body is right there, with his Zanpakuto pinned him to the wall…'

"**Do you think that our timeline has changed?!"**

'I don't like this. Something isn't right.'

"**But what is it?"**

'I don't know, but I will find out.'

He then turned to Gin, who was watching him behind his closed eyes curiously.

"What with tha face, Jubantai taicho?" he asked (still grinning).

Toshiro looked at Gin for a moment, before he asked.

"How come you can keep smiling like that? Doesn't it hurt your mouth?!"

Gin tilted his head to one side, confused, while Hyorinmaru sweat dropped.

"I don't understand what ar' ya talkin' about…," Gin muttered.

"It doesn't matter," Toshiro said, "Just tell me one thing, Ichimaru. Is Aizen really dead?"

Gin mentally frowned, but he kept smiling outside.

"I think so, Chibi-taicho," the silver haired man replied.

Instead of scowling Gin for calling him that, Toshiro just frowned deeper.

"I don't understand…," he muttered.

Kept thinking, Toshiro left the 5th Division barracks with his eyes glued to the ground.

Before he left completely, Toshiro looked back at Aizen's body once last time and glared at it.

"I will figure out what's wrong with this…," he said quietly.

With that, he left. Really left.

Aizen stood silently in the dark, watching the Onmitsukido members took his "body" down, before turning his gaze toward where Toshiro just stood a moment ago.

He smirked slightly.

'Nothing happened in the future, huh?!' he thought, 'I don't think so, Hitsugaya. It seemed like you know about my plan. And because of this, you need to get away from the picture.'

He then turned to the location where Momo was now being held.

'And Hinamori-kun will help me with this.'

With that, he disappeared.

**It seemed like Hitsu-chan forgot to tell Shi-chan about Aizen's "death". And now Shi-chan is confused. And Aizen has a plan to take Shi-chan out of the picture with Momo's help. You know, the letter?!**

**Anyway, I won't be able to write next week because my evil therapist told me so. I started to hear voices inside my head, and one of them keeps yelling at me to kill someone. And when my therapist knew about this, she said I need to meet this person (that I don't know the name) to check… about my… sanity. I still sane, though. Ms. Kendra worried too much.**

**So yeah, see you guys again the next of the next week.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hello everyone, I'm back! And no, I'm not "finally dead" like you said, Mi-chan. Just because I was absent from class for week doesn't mean that I'm dead. Ask Ha-chan and she will tell you where I was last week.**

**And now, the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: I thought we get this over with?!**

**Chapter 5: Aizen's murderer?!**

"Hinamori?! What are you doing here? I thought you are in prison?"

Momo looked at her childhood friend with the betrayed look on her eyes.

"I broke out," she said.

"You… broke out?" Toshiro frowned, "But why?"

"Because I have to find you," she whispered, "I have to find you."

"Why do you have to find me?" Toshiro asked.

"Remember that you ordered Rangiku to find some clues that could lead us to Aizen-taicho's murderer?! Well, Rangiku found a letter in Aizen-taicho's room, and that letter was for me. And… and…," Momo closed her eyes tied.

"And what, Hinamori? What is in the letter?"

"It's about Aizen's murderer, of course."

'Wow,' Toshiro thought, 'I finally figure out who killed Aizen-teme! I have to congratulate that person. But first, I have to know the name…'

"Who is it?" he asked, tried his best to hide his excitement, "Who killed Aizen?"

Momo opened her eyes and unsheathed her Zanpakuto. Then, she pointed it at Toshiro.

"You are then one who killed Aizen-taicho, Hitsugaya Toshiro!" she screamed, tears fell out of her eyes.

Silent.

"I… killed Aizen?!" Toshiro tilted his head to one side, totally confused, "Are you sure about that, Hinamori?"

"Yes."

Toshiro broke into a grin, and his eyes lit up like a child on the Christmas Day.

"Awesome! I'm the one who killed Aizen-teme! Yes!" he shouted happily.

Hyorinmaru sweat dropped.

"**Master, please don't make fool of yourself," **he said, **"You are NOT Aizen's murderer, and you know it! So stop grinning immediately!"**

Toshiro pouted mentally.

'Aw, sucks. And for a moment, I thought that I were Aizen's murderer…'

Hyorinmaru chuckled.

Toshiro then cleared his throat and looked back at Momo.

"I didn't kill him, Hinamori," he said in boredom, "As much as I want to…," he muttered the last part to himself.

"I don't believe you," Momo said, "I saw your reaction when I told you that you are Aizen-taicho's murderer. Don't you dare deny that you killed him."

Hyorinmaru laughed while Toshiro twitched.

"**See what your reaction brought, Master?"**

'Just shut up, Hyorinmaru.'

"I told you I didn't kill him," Toshiro told his childhood friend, "And why did I do something like that?"

"**Because you hate him?!"**

'I thought I told you to shut up!'

Hyorinmaru just chuckled. The white haired captain decided to ignore his Zanpakuto.

He turned back to the conversation with Momo, who just pulled out something from her sleeve.

"What's that?" Toshiro asked.

Momo threw him the thing. It was a piece of paper. Actually, it was a letter.

"Read it for yourself," she said, her eyes still glared at him.

Toshiro caught the letter and looked at it. Then, he gasped.

"I… I can't believe this…," he muttered, his eyes widened in shock.

Hyorinmaru also gasped.

"**I never thought that Aizen…"**

'Yes, I know, Hyorinmaru. I know.'

Toshiro took a deep breath to calm down. Then, he folded the letter and gave it back to Momo.

"Now you knew that I knew why you killed Aizen-taicho," Momo spoke, tears poured out of her eyes.

"Actually… No, I don't know why did you think I killed Asszen… I mean, Aizen," Toshiro replied.

"But you just read the letter," now Momo was confused.

"Heh," Toshiro smiled sheepishly, "Aizen's handwriting is terrible. I couldn't read what he wrote."

Momo fell, anime style.

In the shadow near by, Aizen sweat dropped.

"My handwriting isn't that terrible," he mumbled.

Back with Toshiro and Momo. After she picked herself up from the floor, Toshiro asked her immediately.

"So, what's in the letter?"

Once again, Tobiume was pointed at Toshiro.

"Aizen-taicho said that you killed him because he figured out your plan," Momo sniffed, "Your plan is to use Sokyoku to destroy not only Seireitei but also Soul Society. And you disguised your evil plan by the execution of Rukia-san!"

"That's a bunch of bullshit, Hinamori," now Toshiro was furious. Seriously, destroy Seireitei and Soul Society? He would never do something like that, "I never want to destroy Seireitei or Soul Society!"

"Liar!" Momo shouted, "It's Aizen-taicho's letter, so how could it lie? It has to be true, because Aizen-taicho wrote it!"

"Now that doesn't make any sense at all," Toshiro said in boredom.

"I. DON'T. CARE!" Momo spat, "I will revenge for Aizen-taicho!"

"Why?"

"Aizen-taicho told me that if something happens to him, I will finish his work."

"What work?"

"Stop you and your evil plan!"

"What plan?"

"The plan to use Sokyoku's power to destroy Soul Society!"

Toshiro sighed.

"Hinamori, I already told you that I don't want to destroy Soul Society. And I didn't kill Aizen."

"And I don't believe you!"

With that, Momo brought her Zanpakuto down.

Toshiro sighed once again.

"This is troublesome," he muttered.

Before Momo could understand what happened, Toshiro disappeared from her sight just to reappear right behind her and hit her on the back of her neck. Momo fell unconscious.

Toshiro caught her before she hit the ground. He looked at her with saddened eyes.

"I'm so sorry for did this to you, Hinamori. I'm sorry."

**Yup. This is chappie 5. Hope you like it.**

**Oh, and Mi-chan?! Could you please send me at least one review?! I know you have been reading this story since the beginning, but you still didn't give me any review! (whine) Please Mi-chan! After all, this story idea is yours…**

**Ok, thanks for reading this chapter everyone. See you next week.**


	6. Chapter 6

**Oh, thank you so much for the review, Mi-chan! (although, it's not nice of you to say that to me – pout). And thank you as well, forever122!**

**Now, on with the new chappie!**

**Disclaimer: Last time I checked, my name is not Tite Kubo…**

**Chapter 10: Connect the dots**

Toshiro sat silently next to Momo's bed. After knocked her unconscious, he had brought her to the 10th Division and kept an eye on her.

He sighed. It had been 15 minutes since the Jigokucho flew away, after it delivered the new message about Rukia's execution. Now, Toshiro was playing his favorite game called "connect the dots".

Hitsugaya had forgot to tell him a lot of things, Toshiro knew that. The (present) ice captain just been informed the basic information from his counterpart such as Rukia's execution, Ichigo and his group, and Aizen's betrayal.

Toshiro closed his eyes and started the so-called game of his…

First, he needed to start with Aizen's death. He had been extremely confused the moment he looked at Aizen's "body". Even though Unohana's report said that was really Aizen's body, Toshiro still found it was hard to believe.

After all, Hitsugaya told him Aizen was very powerful. There was just no way he could be killed that easy.

And then, the way Gin frowned when the young captain asked him whether or not Aizen was really dead. Gin hid his frown very well, but Toshiro was not stupid. Not only that, according to Hitsugaya, Gin played a role in Aizen's plan. The silver haired captain, the brown haired teme and Mr. Justice (*cough* Tosen *cough*) were Seireitei's traitors.

Next, the whole letter thing. He had been accused for the crime he didn't commit, even though he wanted to. The stupid letter showed that he "wants to use the power of Sokyoku to destroy not only Seireitei but also the whole Soul Society" and the he "killed Aizen because he knew about the evil plan".

Then, the change in time of Rukia's execution. Toshiro remembered that Hitsugaya had said something about that. What did he say again?

-Flashback-

"The whole Kuchiki's execution was part of Aizen's plan. In fact, the orders that had been sent to Yamamoto-sotaicho from Central 46 were fake…"

-End flashback-

"The orders were fake…," Toshiro muttered to himself.

Then suddenly, his eyes widened, and he sat up straight.

He finally understood.

He finally connected the dots.

"Take that you stupid game of mine! I won! I won!" Toshiro shouted in excitement, "I finally connected the dots! Now who is the genius, haha!"

Hyorinmaru, who had been silent since the beginning of his master's "game", groaned. He was pretty sure that the vortex had done some damage to his master's mind. The boy had been acting out of character since the moment he came back from the future.

"**Eh, Master?!"** Hyorinmaru cleared his throat, **"Can you please tell me what you understood?!"**

Toshiro calmed down but still had a grin on his face.

'It's easy, Hyorinmaru,' he answered his dragon, 'Aizen faked his death with the fake body that somehow succeed in fooling Unohana-taicho. And according to what my counterpart told me, the orders about Kuchiki's execution were actually fake as well. Aizen faked them. And he somehow knew that I knew about his plan, even though I hid that. That was the reason why he made a fake letter to Hinamori and told her I killed him, just so he could take me out of the picture, which failed.'

"**I think you're right, Master. But I still have one question…"**

'What's that?'

"**How in Soul Society did Aizen fake the execution's orders? I mean, those orders came from Central 46 after all…"**

Toshiro realized Hyorinmaru was right and silently cursed his counterpart. Hitsugaya had forgot to tell him this as well. Damn the bastard. And he called himself the child prodigy.

(In his world, Hitsugaya sneezed. He then muttered, "Someone had been said bad thing about me…")

'I don't know about that, Hyorinmaru,' Toshiro thought, 'Maybe Aizen had killed the whole Central 46 or something, so that he could send the faked orders…'

Both Toshiro and Hyorinmaru went silent.

"Oh shit…," Toshiro hissed, stood up immediately.

He then made his way out of the room and went to the location of Central 46.

"Taicho?!" the familiar voice called him, and Toshiro turned around.

"What do you want, Matsumoto?" he asked his lieutenant.

"Where are you going?" Rangiku frowned, "And why do you look so angry?"

"Now it's not time, Matsumoto," Toshiro replied, "If you want to follow me, then hurry up!"

With that, he continued to his destination.

"Wait-wait for me, taicho!" Rangiku called and followed her captain.

**The sixth chapter! Bravo me!**

**Thank you for reading this chap. See you next week!**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: I don't want to say this…**

**Chapter 7: Central 46**

The moment Toshiro and Rangiku stepped inside Central 46, they were greeted with a terror sight.

The whole Central 46 filled with dead bodies, and some of them were even started to rot. The smell was unbearable, and the two officers of Jubantai had to cover their noses.

"Taicho…," Rangiku gagged, "What are we doing here?"

"I need to make sure my theory is right," Toshiro muffled.

"What theory?"

Toshiro didn't answer. He was busy looking around.

'Hm… So Aizen had really killed all of the Central 46,' Toshiro thought, and a small smirk started make its way to the young captain's face, 'Those teme had it coming. After what happened with Kusaka, I always wanted this disgusting place to be destroyed. Even though I hate Aizen, I still have to thanks him for this.'

"Why are you smirking, taicho?" Rangiku asked.

The smirk disappeared from Toshiro's face, and he looked back at his fukutaicho with a blank look.

"I don't know what you are talking about, Matsumoto," he said, "This is a very disgusting sight, and there is nothing to be smirked at here."

Rangiku frowned a little, "But taicho…"

"Come on, we have to go to the main hall. They are there, no doubt," Toshiro said, not letting Rangiku finish her sentence.

With that, he shunpoed away.

Rangiku pouted a little, and then followed her taicho.

When she caught up with her taicho, Rangiku asked.

"Taicho, can you please tell me who we are looking for and what's going on?"

Toshiro looked at Rangiku.

"Can't tell you at the moment," he replied.

"Taicho…," Ran whined, but Toshiro ignored her.

They were shunpoing through the corridors when suddenly, they were blocked by Izuru.

"What are you doing here?" Rangiku asked, "Shouldn't you are in prison?"

Izuru didn't say anything for a moment. Then, he spoke.

"I can't let you go to the main hall," the Sanbantai fukutaicho said, unsheathed his Zanpakuto, "At least, not yet."

And he attacked the Jubantai officers.

Toshiro turned to Rangiku.

"Take care of him," Toshiro ordered, "I will go to the main hall."

Rangiku nodded her head and immediately unsheathed her Zanpakuto, blocking Izuru's attack. Leaving Izuru in the care of Rangiku, Toshiro shunpoed to the main hall.

He went to the main hall just to see Aizen and Gin made their way out of the it. Of course, Aizen saw him as well.

"Hello Hitsugaya-kun," the teme said, "Nice to see you again."

"Aizen," Toshiro sneered.

"You don't seem to be surprise to see I'm still alive," Aizen pretended to wonder, "Why's that?"

Toshiro just glared hatefully at the man.

"Ah, of course, you went to the future," Aizen chuckled, "How could I forgot about that? After all, you knew something was wrong with my "death". I knew you knew about my plan, but I wonder why you didn't tell anyone."

"Because you knew that I knew, so you made a fake letter to Hinamori and told her that I was the one who "killed" you, right?!" Toshiro spat angrily.

Aizen chuckled again.

"Hinamori-kun is a lovely young lady," he said, "She was so happy to see me again that even when I stabbed her with my Zanpakuto, all she had to say was 'what is this'. Lovely young lady indeed."

Toshiro went paled. He knew what Aizen mean.

He pushed past the two traitors and stepped inside the main hall. There, lying on the ground, on her own pool of blood, was his childhood friend.

"Hi- Hinamori…," Toshiro looked at the scene in horror, his hands balled into fists.

"Sorry about that, Hitsugaya-kun," Aizen said with fake sympathy, "I should chop her into pieces and throw all part of her all over Soul Society so you didn't have to see this scene."

"You did this to her, because she knew it, didn't you?!" Toshiro gritted his teeth and turned to look at Aizen.

Aizen raised a brow, "What do you mean, Hitsugaya-kun?"

"You stabbed her because she knew about your secret, didn't you?" the young captain repeated.

Aizen's eyes widened with horror, while Gin slightly opened his eyes.

"Y-y-you… You know about that?" Aizen asked.

"Oh yes Aizen," Toshiro smirked, "I know about your precious secret."

**Dun dun dun! The next chappie will reveal for everyone about Aizen's secret!**

**Thanks for reading this chap. See you next week!**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: (sings) I don't own Bleach ~ You can't sue me ~**

**Chapter 8: To kill, or not to kill (also known as "Aizen's secret")**

"There is no way you know about my secret," Aizen said, "Hinamori-kun is the only one who accidentally knew about that and she swore that she would never reveal it to anyone…"

"If she already swore that, why did you stab her?" Toshiro asked.

"Just to be sure," Aizen chuckled, "But the point is, there is no way that you know about my secret."

"But I do know your secret."

"How?"

Toshiro smirked slightly, "My future self told me."

"And how did he know about my secret?"

"Your future counterpart told him."

Aizen's eyes widened, "Why did my counterpart do something like that? That is a secret after all."

"Yep," Toshiro nodded, "Why did he do that was beyond me. But I do know that if you have such embarrassing secret like that, you should keep it to yourself."

Aizen narrowed his eyes.

"Who should have thought that you listen to Celine Dion and sing along with her while taking a shower with Johnson's Baby milk bath and a ducky sponge, right?!" Toshiro chuckled.

Gin's mouth dropped to the ground.

"You…," Aizen gritted his teeth.

But Toshiro kept talking.

"And not only that, you wear a Ben 10 underwear as well."

Gin looked at Aizen in shocked, his eyes fully opened. Aizen's face turned red.

Toshiro just stood there, smirking.

"What will everyone think when they know about your secret I wonder…," the white haired child wondered out loud, "But should I tell them or not?"

Aizen suddenly smiled calmly.

"It doesn't matter if you decide to tell the others about my secret or not," the brown haired traitor said, "Because I won't let you, Hitsugaya-kun."

Before Toshiro could do anything, Aizen disappeared right in front of him. Toshiro's eyes widened and he looked around, tried to find the traitor.

Someone chuckled behind him.

Toshiro immediately turned around, just to see Aizen's Zanpakuto went through his abdomen.

All Toshiro could feel was pain.

He looked into Aizen's eyes, who pulled Kyoka Suigetsu out of Toshiro's body. The said boy fell into the ground.

The last thing he saw before become unconscious was Aizen's smile.

Aizen looked at the boy on the ground and unsheathed his Zanpakuto. Gin came right next to him, also looked at the young taicho.

"Gin," Aizen said.

"Hai, Aiz'n-taicho?!"

"What you heard from Hitsugaya-kun is a secret, do NOT tell anyone, understood?" he ordered, "If you tell anyone, I will personally kill you, slowly and painfully."

"Of course Aiz'n-taicho," Gin said with his usual smile, "But is tha' true? Wha' Chibi-taicho said I mean…"

"Yes," Aizen nodded his head slowly, "And you are NOT allow to tell anyone. I have my reputation to hold…"

"Sure," Gin replied, "But wha' ar' ya gunna do wit' Chibi-taicho now? Kill him?"

"Hm, that was what I want to do at first, but then I change my mind."

Gin looked curious with what Aizen was going to say next.

"After all, Hitsugaya-kun had gone to the future and he might know a lot about our plan as well as Gotei 13's plan. We need him for those information," Aizen smirked and bended down, picked Toshiro up.

"So, we take him ta Hueco Mundo wit' us?!"

"Yes, we take him to Hueco Mundo with us."

**Hehe, what do you think about Aizen's secret?! Funny, right?! ^-^**

**The idea about Aizen's embarrassing secret came from my little brother, not from Mi-chan like usual, because Mi-chan's idea about Aizen's secret is sucks (please don't kill me Mi-chan!).**

**Anyway, I'm going to have a lot of exams for 2 weeks so I can't write until December 7. So, I will give you 2 chaps this week then.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: See chappie 8**

**Chapter 9: Unexpected**

Everybody was shock.

They just discovered that Aizen was still alive and that he, along with Gin and Tosen, were now traitors to Soul Society.

Not only that, in Aizen's arm was the unconscious Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Aizen Sosuke," Yamamoto asked, "What do you want with Hitsugaya-taicho? He is not a traitor too, is he?"

"He's not with us, sotaicho," Aizen replied (he had just showed his new appearance to the others, and finished that infamous speech of his), "If he's with us, shouldn't he still conscious?!"

"Then what do you want with the kid?" Ichigo asked.

Aizen chuckled.

"Of course you don't know, Ichigo-kun," the brown haired traitor explained, "You see, two years ago, Hitsugaya-kun suddenly disappeared. Then, he reappeared on the day you and your friends broke into Seireitei. Do you know where he was those two years? In the future."

"The future?!" Orihime asked.

"Yes, he went to the future. He knew about my betrayal, even though he didn't tell anyone about that. Why, I don't know. But he might know about my plan and Gotei 13's plan, so I had two options. One, kill him so he can't tell you about my plan, and two, take him with me and force him to tell me about your plan. And I choose the second option."

"If he know about our plan, he will never tell you," Kyoraku said.

"What part of 'force him to tell me' that you don't understand?!" Aizen smirked, "I will do anything to have those knowledge about the future, even if I have to torture it out of him."

"Aizen, you…," Ichigo gritted his teeth.

Aizen cut him off, "As much as I want to talk, I have to go now. I… accidentally stabbed Hitsugaya-kun and now he's in this state. I have to heal him as soon as possible before he die because of blood lost. And if he die, then how can I know about your plan, huh?!"

The three traitors (and Toshiro) were lifted higher and higher to the sky while the rest of Seireitei watched helplessly. Rangiku broke into tears and called out for her taicho and Gin.

There was nothing could stop Aizen from taking Toshiro with him. Or so they thought.

Suddenly, the sky turned dark. Black clouds covered the sky and the wind blew strongly. Lightning struck to the ground and thunders roared. Everything covered in the flash show of nature.

"What is going on?" Ichigo yelled.

But no one could give him the answer, for they didn't know what was going on either.

A lightning hit Aizen's arm, created a huge and painful burn, causing him to drop Toshiro. The boy fell, fell, fell, fell…

… and fell right through the black vortex that appeared out of nowhere.

After that, the vortex disappeared. The sky returned to its normal color and the lightning and thunders stopped.

Everyone was speechless.

No one could say a word.

After for about a minute or so, Kenpachi broke the silent.

"Did the vortex just suck the kid in?!"

**Yep, I'm evil. I leave you guys with the suspense for the next two weeks.**

**Hope you guys like this. And see you all on December 7.**


End file.
